Seperti Mimpi
by fariacchi
Summary: Seperti mimpi yang sulit dipercaya, begitulah kehidupan mengalir seperti awan. Tidak pernah sempurna, namun selalu cukup untuk Nara Shikamaru. # Brithday fict for Shikamaru. ShikaXTema future-fict. Official sequel from 'Seperti Awan'.


**Ringkasan:** Seperti mimpi yang sulit dipercaya, begitulah kehidupan mengalir seperti awan. Tidak pernah sempurna, namun selalu cukup untuk Nara Shikamaru. # Brithday fict for Shikamaru. ShikaXTema future-fict. _Official sequel from_ 'Seperti Awan'.

**Peringatan:** ShikamaruXTemari; Canon _verse_—_future fict_; _official sequel from previous year's Shikamaru birthday-fict_: 'Seperti Awan'; _not so IC at all_; OCs (_Other Characters_), _almost next-generation fict_.

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Seperti Mimpi**

_~ a Shikamaru and Temari Story—_

_Birthday Fict for Nara Shikamaru ~_

**©fariacchi**

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Hidup seharusnya menjadi seperti awan bagi Nara Shikamaru. Melayang, berarak lambat mengikuti arus kehidupan; mengambil bentuk tertentu di satu titik, lalu menjadi bentuk abstrak di titik lain; putih cemerlang di satu cahaya, atau hitam kelam menakutkan mata; menggumpal, berkumpul ganjil membentuk ikatan kehidupan. Seharusnya, kehidupan menjadi sesuatu yang sudah dibayangkan Shikamaru—seperti awan, setenang awan, memberi pandangan kehidupan dari sudut langit.

Seharusnya, segalanya memang seperti itu. Shikamaru hanya tidak pernah menyangka bahwa bayangannya—dugaannya, mimpinya—akan kehidupan _benar-benar_ bisa terjadi. Rasanya sulit dipercaya, namun berapa kali pun ia menampar pipinya, atau mencubit lengannya, semua itu _nyata_.

Tawa cerah seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dengan satu ikatan _pony-tail_ tinggi nyaris menampar Shikamaru kembali ke realita di depan matanya. Shikamaru menggeser tubuhnya sedikit dan menyandarkan tubuh lebih nyaman di sebuah batang pohon raksasa beralaskan rumput halus yang lembut.

"Kau melamun?"

Suara wanita terdengar tepat di samping tubuh Shikamaru. Shikamaru tidak menoleh, sebaliknya menatap langit biru luas di atas kepalanya. "Tidak juga," jawabnya.

Temari tertawa kecil. "Itu artinya 'ya', Tuan Jenius," sahutnya.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Temari tidak menjadi istrinya selama nyaris tiga belas tahun untuk sesuatu yang sia-sia. Tentu saja, wanita itu melihat Shikamaru nyaris seperti melihat punggung tangannya sendiri.

Kedewasaan menghadiahkan Temari sepasang mata _turquoise_ yang dalam dan mempesona. Rambut pirang stroberi wanita itu terjaga pada panjang yang konstan seperti pada masa remajanya, terkuncir empat seperti dulu. Pakaian favoritnya adalah _kimono_ tanggung berwarna hitam atau ungu, dengan aksen merah sebagai _obi_ atau pita. Tidak banyak berubah, kecuali -absennya kipas besar di punggung dan _hitai-ate_ berlambang Suna di dahi. Temari tidak berubah, wanita itu tidak pernah berubah.

Temari telah menjadi salah satu eksistensi yang membuat Shikamaru ragu akan realita kehidupannya sendiri. Entah bagaimana, wanita itu menjadi bagian terbesar kehidupan Shikamaru, dan seperti menghentikan waktunya dengan romansa bisu yang ganjil. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, sehingga belasan tahun yang berlalu di antara dirinya dan Temari nyaris tak terasa. Oh, ralat, belasan tahun juga menghadiahkan dua _pengganggu kecil_ di antara Shikamaru dan Temari.

Shikamaru membiarkan sepasang mata hitamnya mengawasi dua sosok anak di kejauhan yang tampak berdiri berhadapan dengan kuda-kuda sempurna seorang _shinobi_ muda. Di atas hamparan rumput hijau cerah, dilatari langit biru dipenuhi awan, dua penerus baru klan Nara saling memandang cerah dalam latih tanding mereka.

Nara Shima sudah berusia dua belas tahun, baru saja lulus dari Akademi dan resmi menyandang _hitai-ate_ berlambang Konoha yang terikat manis di lengan kirinya. Gadis itu menguncir rambut hitam pudarnya di tengkuk dengan dua ikatan besar, menghias tubuhnya dengan _yukata_ pendek dan aksen jaring-jaring serta pita yang didominasi warna hijau toska. Garis wajahnya menonjolkan kepintaran dan kedewasaan, menarik dengan caranya sendiri.

Melihat Shima, rasanya seperti menatap replika seorang Temari dengan rambut dan mata hitam. Jangan lupakan bahwa Shima _memang_ telah menjadi replika Temari. Segalanya seperti mengingatkan Shikamaru akan alasan dirinya selalu melabel wanita sebagai makhluk _merepotkan_. Ada saat-saat dimana Shima akan memarahi Shikamaru karena satu atau dua alasan sederhana. Rasanya seperti memiliki _dua_ Temari di rumahnya.

"_Nee-san_! Kau curang!" terdengar suara anak laki-laki yang memandang tajam kakak perempuan di hadapannya.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku tidak pernah curang, bodoh," Nara Shima meletakkan dua tangannya di pinggang yang terlilit pita besar berwarna hijau toska.

Si anak laki-laki kecil menunjuk bayangan hitam di bawah kaki Shima. "_Nee-san_ menggunakan Jurus Bayangan! Kau sudah janji bahwa kita hanya akan mengadu _taijutsu_!"

Shima memandang adiknya dengan seringai kecil. "Seseorang tidak bisa menjadi _shinobi_ hanya dengan _taijutsu_, Shikasuke."

Anak yang dipanggil Shikasuke itu menatap kesal. "Baiklah, _Nee-san_ yang memulainya." Shikasuke menegapkan kuda-kudanya dan mulai membentuk _handseal_ khas dengan kedua tangannya. Bayangan di bawah sepasang kaki kecil anak itu melebar, dan Shikasuke memandang kakaknya dengan senyum kemenangan. "Merepotkan," gumamnya.

Shima membalas senyum itu dengan _handseal_ serupa dan gerakan cepat untuk menghindar bayangan hitam yang memanjang dari bawah kaki Shikasuke.

Mengamati dari kejauhan, Nara Shikamaru hanya bisa menggeleng tidak percaya. Kebiasaan kecil mengenai kata 'merepotkan' agaknya berhasil menurun sempurna ke putra kecilnya. Untungnya, anak itu tampak antusias dan tidak terlihat _malas_ seperti Shikamaru kecil dahulu.

Nara Shikasuke baru menginjak usia enam tahun, sudah bergabung dengan Akademi tahun ini. Rambut anak itu terlihat serupa dengan rambut Shikamaru—hitam pekat, terikat _pony-tail_ tinggi di kepala. Anak itu mengambil kemungkinan terkecil dari perpaduan genetika ayah dan ibunya dalam hal warna mata—_turquoise_ gelap yang lebih pantas disebut hijau toska. Wajahnya menyiratkan keseriusan yang terbalut semangat, dengan pandangan cerdas yang khas.

Tidak, Shikamaru tidak bisa menyebut Shikasuke seperti replika dirinya. Selain model rambut, untaian kata 'merepotkan', dan angka intelegensi, tidak satu pun kepribadian Shikasuke yang bahkan mendekati ayahnya. Anak itu dipenuhi antusiasme, dihujani rasa ingin tahu, yang dibalut dalam bakat yang mencengangkan. Rasanya seperti menemukan perpaduan antara Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke dalam tubuh Nara Shikamaru—sulit sekali dimengerti.

"Cih," Shima membuka mata dan menemukan seringai kepuasan di wajah adiknya. Untuk sebuah bayangan, tubuh gadis itu membeku—tidak mengikuti mimik adiknya, namun tidak juga bisa bergerak satu inci pun dari tempatnya.

Shima memutar bola matanya; entah sejak kapan Shikasuke menjadi sekuat _itu_. Tapi Shima tidak menjadi _genin_ untuk dikalahkan oleh kejeniusan adik yang berbeda separuh usianya itu. Memejamkan mata sedikit, Shima memendarkan _chakra_ dan mengalirkannya dengan lambat menuju bayangan di bawah kakinya.

Shikasuke tampak mengerutkan alis, merasakan kekuatannya sedikit tidak stabil. Dalam hitungan detik, Shima membuka mata dan melompat tinggi untuk menghindar dari ikatan bayangan adiknya. Shima menyeringai. "Kau tidak bisa menangkapku dengan sesuatu yang bisa kukendalikan juga," sahutnya.

Shikasuke memajukan bibirnya dengan kesal. "Kau curang, _Nee-san_!" gerutunya. "Kau melemahkan _chakra_-ku dan mengambil alih bayanganku!"

Shima hanya tertawa seraya merogoh kantung _shuriken_ di pahanya. Melempar beberapa senjata besi itu ke arah adiknya, ia menjulurkan lidah sedikit. "Terlalu cepat seratus tahun untukmu mengalahkanku, Shikasuke!"

"Awas kau, _Nee-san_!" Lalu suara tawa lagi diiringi dentingan _kunai_ dan _shuriken_.

Dengan cara mereka sendiri, dua penerus klan Nara itu bersenang-senang dan berinteraksi dengan baik. Baik Shima maupun Shikasuke, keduanya asyik dalam latihan mereka sehingga tidak menyadari tatapan intens ayah dan ibunya dari kejauhan.

"Shikasuke mirip denganmu," Temari bersuara dari samping tubuh Shikamaru, bersandar nyaman di batang pohon raksasa.

Shikamaru mengangkat satu alis. "Kau bercanda," komentarnya. "Bagian mana dari anak itu yang mirip denganku? Kau lihat ia nyaris seperti Naruto versi anak-anak."

Temari tertawa. "Ia mirip denganmu," ulangnya yakin.

Shikamaru tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana wanita _memandang_ segala hal. Bahkan bersama Temari selama belasan tahun tidak membantunya, selain membuatnya semakin heran dengan misteri kepribadian _wanita_.

Tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu adalah tempat familiar bagi Shikamaru—dan Temari. Entah sejak kapan, ada satu hari pasti di setiap tahun dimana Shikamaru dan Temari akan menghabiskan waktu di tempat itu. Hutan Klan Nara, tempat rahasia dan khusus hanya untuk anggota klan Nara. Beberapa tahun terakhir, Shikamaru dan Temari tidak menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua, melainkan berempat. Satu hari itu adalah pasti untuk setiap tahun.

Dua puluh dua September.

Sebuah ciuman di pipi membuat Shikamaru menghentikan pandangan menerawangnya ke awan. Shikamaru menoleh, memandang Temari yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"_Otanjoubi omedettou_," ujar Temari.

Shikamaru mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat sebelum memberikan selengkung seringai tipis ke arah istrinya. "_Arigatou_, Temari," ia mendekat dan membalas dengan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak memberimu anting yang lain," Temari tertawa kecil seraya menunjuk dua pasang anting di telinga Shikamaru. Satu adalah kenangan dari gurunya, satu adalah bundar perak hadiah dari Temari pada ulang tahunnya yang ke duapuluhlima (1).

Shikamaru mendesah pelan. "Baguslah, atau kau akan membuatku terlihat seperti _preman_," gumamnya malas. "Merepotkan."

Mungkin Shikamaru tidak mengungkapkannya, namun Temari memahami bahwa pria itu _bahagia_. Temari memandang awan yang bergerak lambat di atas mereka. "Rasanya cepat sekali. Aku tidak pernah bermimpi bahwa segalanya akan berjalan semulus ini, bahwa seluruhnya akan berlalu setenang ini," Temari berujar jernih.

Shikamaru diam, sepasang mata hitamnya menuju ke gumpalan putih cemerlang yang menghampar di langit.

Temari menarik senyum tipis. "Rasanya seperti mimpi saja."

"Kau benar." Kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Shikamaru begitu saja. Shikamaru meraih tangan Temari dan menggenggamnya di atas rerumputan hijau yang lembut.

Temari menyandarkan tubuh ke pundak tegap Shikamaru. "Aku hanya ingin seperti ini, selamanya," ia berbisik.

Shikamaru membiarkan semilir angin berhembus sebelum ia menjawab pelan, "Aku tahu."

Tidak perlu ada kata-kata lebih jauh di antara mereka. Shikamaru dan Temari mengerti satu sama lain, karena mereka percaya bahwa apa yang mereka rasakan adalah sama di hati masing-masing. Selebihnya, Shikamaru hanya merekam satu lagi sisi manis dari Temari yang tidak pernah dipahaminya, tapi selalu dirindukannya.

Ketika langkah-langkah kaki mendekat, Temari sudah melepaskan diri dari sisi tubuh Shikamaru. "Kalian sudah selesai?" Temari bertanya ketika sepasang putra-putrinya berdiri menghampiri.

Shikasuke mengangguk. "Kalau Shima-_nee_ tidak curang, pasti aku yang menang," ia berujar kesal.

Shima tampak tertawa tenang memandang adiknya.

Temari tersenyum singkat melihat tingkah dua anaknya. Sementara, Shikamaru hanya mengamati dua sosok yang seperti perwujudan mimpi kanak-kanaknya dengan pandangan tertegun. Shikamaru masih tidak percaya. Ia masih nyaris mengira segalanya seperti tidak nyata.

Selalu, ketika hari itu tiba, ketika usianya bertambah, Shikamaru melihat kembali sekelilingnya dengan pandangan berbeda. Ketenangan di hari spesial itu membuatnya mempertanyakan banyak hal yang sudah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Mimpi, adalah satu-satunya yang selalu ia sungguhi, namun saat terjadi, tak pernah ia percayai. Terlepas dari segala dinamika kehidupan, mimpi-mimpinya telah menjadi nyata. Di luar segala konflik dan saat-saat di bawah, hidupnya berjalan seperti rencananya. Dan, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Shikamaru masih sulit mempercayai segalanya.

"_Tou-san_!" Suara keras Shima mengejutkan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengerjapkan mata ketika menemukan Shima dan Shikasuke sudah duduk di hadapannya, memandang dengan tatapan lurus dan sungguh-sungguh.

"Ada apa?" Shikamaru mengangkat satu alis.

Shima dan Shikasuke tampak berpandangan singkat, kemudian bersamaan mengangguk tipis. Shikasuke berdiri lebih dulu, lalu meraih tangan Shikamaru dan memaksanya berdiri. "Ayo ikut kami sebentar!"

Shima bangkit, menjulurkan tangan ke arah Temari. "_Kaa-san_ juga, ayo ikut," ajaknya.

Kali ini Shikamaru dan Temari yang berpandangan. Namun, mereka membiarkan dua anak itu menarik mereka. Shima dan Shikasuke memimpin, menyusuri rerumputan luas tempat mereka berlatih tanding beberapa saat lalu. Setelah bertukar pandang melalui sudut mata, Shima dan Shikasuke berhenti.

Shikamaru berdiri bersisian dengan Temari, keduanya mengawasi ketika Shima dan Shikasuke memajukan langkah bersama. Tidak mengerti, akhirnya, sepasang suami istri itu hanya mengamati apapun yang berusaha dilakukan anak mereka dalam diam. Mereka memperhatikan ketika Shima dan Shikasuke berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup berjauhan.

Shikasuke menoleh ke arah kakak perempuannya. "Siap, _Nee-san_?" sahutnya seraya menyiapkan _handseal_ di depan dadanya.

Shima menyeringai kecil. "Kapan saja," jawabnya seraya meniru _handseal_ adiknya.

Dengan anggukan singkat, dua anak itu secara bersamaan mengkonsentrasikan diri dan memainkan _handseal_ mereka. Suara mereka menggema keras di tanah lapang berumput itu, "_Ninpou! Kage Mane no Jutsu!_"

Bayangan hitam tipis memanjang dari dua pasang kaki milik Shima dan Shikasuke. Tidak seperti biasanya, dua bayangan itu tidak mengejar tubuh lawan, melainkan meliuk dan membentuk sudut-sudut ganjil yang berbeda. Bayangan milik Shima bergerak di bagian atas, membentuk lengkungan setiap memanjanjang lebih jauh. Bayangan milik Shikasuke tidak jauh berbeda, hanya bergerak tepat beberapa langkah di bawah bayangan milik kakak perempuannya.

Shikamaru tidak berkedip ketika berusaha menangkap apa yang dilakukan dua anaknya. Hanya butuh beberapa detik dan beberapa lengkungan bayangan untuk membuat Shikamaru akhirnya mengerti. Temari, sementara itu, hanya melengkungkan senyum hangat di wajahnya ketika mengamati sepasang bayangan yang membentuk sesuatu yang bisa terbaca.

'_Otanjoubi'_

Bayangan Shima selesai dan meluncur ke bawah membentuk semacam _border_ dari tulisannya.

'_Omedettou'_

Bayangan Shikasuke selesai dan bergerak mengikuti bayangan Shima. Lalu dua bayangan melilit menjadi satu dan melengkungkan sesuatu yang lain di dekat kaki Shikamaru dan Temari.

'_Tou San_'

Bayangan Shima melepaskan diri dan melengkungkan bentuk lain di sisi tulisan terakhir mereka.

' 3'

Melihat bentuk terakhir di ujung _karya_ mereka, Shikasuke menatap tajam kakaknya. "_Nee-san_! Itu tidak sesuai rencana! Aku tidak suka melihat lambang _hati_! Itu lambang anak _perempuan_!"

Shima menahan _handseal_-nya dan tertawa singkat. "Aku memang anak _perempuan_," ujarnya.

Shikasuke menggeram. "Merepotkan," gerutunya.

Shikamaru, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, benar-benar mengira bahwa seseorang memang bisa mati akibat serangan jantung karena terlalu _bahagia_. Untuk suatu alasan, Shikamaru kehilangan kata-kata dan hanya bisa membeku di tempatnya.

Nyaris secara bersamaan, Shima dan Shikasuke menatap ayahnya dan berujar cerah, "_Otanjoubi omedettou, Tou-san_!"

Shikasuke melebarkan seringainya dan menambahkan, "Aku pasti akan jadi _ninja_ yang hebat dan membanggakan! Kalau perlu, aku akan jadi Hokage berikutnya!"

Mendengar itu, Temari tertawa. Baiklah, Temari mulai mengerti mengapa Shikamaru menyebutkan anak itu nyaris seperti Namikaze Naruto versi anak-anak.

Shima berujar, "Aku akan jadi _kunoichi_ hebat, dan jadi gadis yang tidak _merepotkan_ seperti yang _Tou-san_ sering keluhkan." Gadis berambut hitam itu menyeringai renyah.

Temari tertawa lagi.

Temari memandangi Shikamaru yang tampak begitu terkejut dan tidak bisa berkata-kata. Memajukan langkah, Temari menghadiahkan kecupan singkat di pipi Shikamaru. "Kalau begitu, aku akan jadi istri baik-baik dan memastikan kau tidak menghabiskan masa tua untuk bermalas-malasan," ia berujar ceria.

Shima dan Shikasuke tertawa. Mereka melepaskan _handseal_ dan membiarkan bayangan-bayangan mereka menyusut kembali, menghilangkan tulisan yang sempat menghiasi rerumputan di sana. Kemudian dua anak itu menghampiri ayah dan ibu mereka.

Shima adalah yang lebih dulu menghadiahkan sebuah pelukan kepada sang ayah. Shikasuke yang tidak mau kalah balas memeluk dari tinggi tubuhnya yang tidak seberapa. Temari hanya tertawa singkat melihat tingkah kedua anaknya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau bicara sesuatu, Shikamaru?" sahut Temari seraya meninju pelan sisi lengan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menghabiskan beberapa detik untuk membuka mulut sebelum akhirnya bersuara, "_Arigatou_…" Sederet kata itu tidak cukup untuk mendefinisikan apapun yang dirasakan Shikamaru saat itu, tapi ia tahu keluarganya mengerti.

Benar, hidup _memang_ sudah menjadi seperti awan bagi Nara Shikamaru. Melayang, berarak lambat mengikuti arus kehidupan; mengambil bentuk tertentu di satu titik, lalu menjadi bentuk abstrak di titik lain; putih cemerlang di satu cahaya, atau hitam kelam menakutkan mata; menggumpal, berkumpul ganjil membentuk ikatan kehidupan. Shikamaru masih sulit percaya bahwa kehidupannya telah menjadi begitu sempurna seperti mimpinya. Kehidupan tidak pernah bersahabat, namun entah bagaimana, Shikamaru berhasil melaluinya dengan baik. Temari, Shima, dan Shikasuke, menjadi bagian terpenting dalam sisa hidupnya, dan Shikamaru tidak pernah berhenti bersyukur atas kehadiran mereka.

Jika segalanya masih tampak seperti awan yang selalu mengambang mengikuti kemauan langit, maka Shikamaru hanya bisa merasa cukup. Segalanya cukup, sederhana, dan tidak menyisakan Shikamaru waktu untuk meragukan seluruhnya.

Ya, seperti mimpi yang sulit dipercaya, begitulah kehidupan mengalir seperti awan. Tidak pernah sempurna, namun selalu cukup untuk Nara Shikamaru.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**SELESAI**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_(1) lihat 'Seperti Awan'_

.

**Catatan Faria:**

_Otanjoubi omedettou_, My Shadow Prince—Nara Shikamaru. Tahun ini tepat ketiga kalinya saya menyumbang _birthday-fict_ untuk Shikamaru, dan saya masih merasa menjadi maniak /lol.

Saya sangat menikmati menulis _future-fict_. Kazuma (lihat 'Seperti Awan'), Shima, dan Shikasuke adalah _next generation_ yang saya karang sendiri. Mendeskripsikan anak-anak khayalan itu adalah sebuah keasyikan tersendiri. Tapi, sebelum segalanya jadi semakin ngawur, maka saya mengumumkan bahwa ini adalah sekuel pertama dan terakhir dari 'Seperti Awan'.

Sabagai gantinya, saya sedang dalam tahap penggarapan proyek _multichapter canon-verse_ dan _future-fict_ yang bisa dianggap sebagai prekuel dari 'Seperti Awan' dan karya ini. Karya itu akan mengambil _setting_ _SANGAT CANON_. ShikamaruXTemari, dengan beberapa _pair straight_ lain. _It will be a DRAMA fict. Instead of romance, I'll put conflicts and other canon things_. Studi dan pendalaman yang saya lakukan untuk karya itu adalah sejak tahun 2009, dan saya akan mem-_publish_-nya jika benar-benar sudah meyakinkan. Yak, selebihnya masih dirahasiakan (Intinya, saya numpang promosi /plak).

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Silahkan menikmati _omake_ abal di bawah ini sebagai bonus :)

* * *

**.**

**OMAKE**

**.**

Temari menatap tajam Shikamaru yang masih tampak tertegun setelah pelukan kedua anaknya. "Hei," ujarnya keras. "Shima dan Shikasuke sudah berusaha keras untuk semua ini dan kau hanya terdiam dungu seperti itu?" Temari mendekap kedua lengannya di dada.

Shikamaru mengangkat satu alis, memandangi istrinya. "Memangnya kau mau aku melakukan apa?" tanyanya datar.

Temari berkacak pinggang. "_Sesuatu_. Tunjukkan terima kasih kepada dua anakmu," sahutnya.

Shikamaru menggaruk pelan kepalanya dan bergumam, "Merepotkan."

Shima dan Shikasuke saling bertukar pandang. Shima mendekati Temari dan berujar pelan, "Sudahlah, _Kaa-san_, kami tahu _Tou-san_ senang. Itu cukup."

Temari memandang putrinya dan menghela nafas pendek. "Baiklah," ujarnya.

Sementara itu, Shikasuke menarik ujung kaus Shikamaru dan membawa sang ayah untuk mendekati dirinya. Melirik singkat ibunya, Shikasuke berbisik, "_Naa_, _Tou-san_, kenapa kau mau menikah dengan wanita _merepotkan_ seperti itu, sih?"

Shikamaru tertegun.

Setelah beberapa detik dalam diam dan mengerjapkan mata, Shikamaru terbatuk kecil. Shikamaru berlutut dan merangkul pundak kecil putranya. Kemudian, ia berujar, "Shikasuke, wanita seperti apapun, pasti memiliki sisi manis yang akan ditunjukkannya pada orang yang disayanginya."

Shikasuke tampak mengawasi ibunya. Anak itu lalu menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan sangsi dan menggeleng tidak paham. "Wanita adalah makhluk yang _merepotkan_," gumamnya.

Jika ada yang namanya karma, mungkin saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya Shikamaru bisa percaya.

Dan, mungkin Temari benar untuk satu hal—Shikasuke memang _mirip_ dengan Shikamaru.

**.**

* * *

*_grin_*

COMMENT?

**.**

_**~ fariacchi – 22 September 2010 ~**_


End file.
